


Respect and Adoration

by Abbiezar



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbiezar/pseuds/Abbiezar
Summary: Adoration is defined as deep love and respect.





	Respect and Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Already passed the final epi of the first season and no slash up, till now.

"You don't respect me." 

He says this as if it is fact to him. I pull him into another room, not wanting to believe my ears. Having just come out of Bobby's room I don't think this is a conversation for prying ears. I can't believe that Shaun thinks he doesn't respect him. Not only do I respect him, I... no, not the time.

Back to Shaun though.

"Shaun, why do you think that? Of course I respect you. I've told you several times that I wouldn't have incompetent people on my team and you are still here. Earlier today was just a one time thing. You proved me wrong and saved another patient." I reach out with a hand trying to almost compell him to believe me.

"You tried to get rid of me before for disagreeing with you, why would now be different?" His sing-song voice makes me smile a little. 

"People can change, Shaun. They can change their minds and opinions on anything. Don't you think you have proved your skills to me?" 

He looks a bit stuck, as if not seeing why I would change my impression of him from that of meeting him that first day. Not believing that I could possibly believe he deserved to be here. To be a good doctor. 

"You don't use my suggestions, you go with everyone else's. You tried to get me out of surgery and had me do shunt work but said I wasn't doing it right. A girl nearly died. And this week you almost let this patient die because you didn't want to do the tests. If I make a suggestion than you refuse to use it but any one else suggests the same thing and it's automatically the perfect thing to do." Shaun continued to spit other incidents at me like taking either Claire's or Jared's or even my own idea over his meant he wasn't being respected. 

"Shaun I have the greatest adoration for you and your ideas and opinions. But I have to go with the ideas I think are right. I also have 2 other students on my team that have good ideas, too! None of that means I haven't appreciated your knowledge and work. I mainly just want you to back up your own suggestion or have one of my other students learn from your conclusions."

He looks shocked again but is looking at me differently this time. He tilts his head to look off to the side of me for a second and looks back. 

"You love me." 

What? How could he know that?

"What? I never said that, I'm engaged, Shaun. What are you talking about?" He can't have figured this out, he doesn't recognize flirting, much less non-demonstrative feelings? So how could he recognize mine?

"The definition of adoration is a deep love and respect, you said you have the greatest adoration for me and my ideas meaning you love me." Fuck. 

I've been good for more than three months now. Since I found out the kid with terminal cancer looked like his brother (via Dr. Glassman and his perpetual scoldings for treating Shaun like another adult) my mind changed about him, I found the reason why he was looking for new reasons for the boy to live. I had Jessica pull the biggest cover possible over the case against Shaun, only feeling slightly guilty using my fiancee to help then man I was seeing in a new light.

What took me a bit longer to realize was why I was feeling guilty for doing it. He's a young doctor and all newbies have hang-ups and mistakes that should be forgiven. It wasn't until I saw him smile at Claire that I realized I wanted him for myself.

Now Shaun is looking at me, and he isn't smiling. He just looks certain and confused, as only he can. 

God how could I slip up. Between Spanish, Latin and English, of course I know what the word means. 

"I'm sorry, Shaun, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." 

He giggles like I'm being silly. 

"You haven't made me uncomfortable, why would I be?" He has that little grin on his face like he is explaining something we don't know. 

I rub my face with my hands because even though I have the feeling he doesn't realize how I might take that statement it still stings.

"Most people would consider it inappropriate for a boss to have... feelings for their workers much less a teacher for their students. And I know you don't like love personally." I shrug, even though I started work just a few hours ago I feel exhausted. 

"I know. My college English professor mentioned that as his reason for not wanting to see me publicly." he says a little sadly.

Bam. Mind blown. What!?!

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He does his giggle again asking how could I know because I wasn't there. 

"Doesn't matter. Yes, I'll admit that I have feelings for you. If you want to switch out of my group I'll understand." 

"I don't want to switch groups." I don't understand him. 

"So what do you want to do?"

I forget, he doesn't answer questions.

"You want to stay on my team. Even though... even though I have feelings for you."

"Yes I do."

I nod and can only say, "Okay... thank you, for being so understanding. Most are not so kind." 

I turn to leave the room when he taps on my shoulder.

"Yes, Shaun? What is it?" 

He gets closer to me, closer than I think we have ever been except beside an Operating Table. He grasps my coat and pulls me closer, kissing me. My eyes must be so wide you can see their true circumference. By the time he lets go of me, my body doesn't know whether to hyperventilate or not breath at all. 

He pulls back and chuckles, deeper than his usual giggle.

"That's how I felt when you said you adored me." 

My hands move faster than my mouth, grabbing his shirt and pulling him back to me. He kisses me for a while before running his hands from my stomach up to my kneck and pushes my jacket off my shoulders. 

He shrugs his own jacket off slowly and lets it drop to the floor wincing slightly, probably at the mess he knew they were about to make. 

I chuckle and and button his shirt, pulling the ends out of his pants along with his undershirt. 

'Now I remember why I hate this dress code...' 

As fast as we can we take everything off of the other, only stumbling a few times in our haste. He seems to know every button to push on me, having memorized them from his previous lover and stored them for later use. With fairly surprising strength, he grabs me and drops me on the unused patient bed, climbing up after. I swear he might be a vampire with the he pays to my (admittedly sensitive) kneck. But then he pays the same to my nipples, that place on each side between the last two ribs, skipping my crotch and getting behind my right knee. 

Trembling, as I don't believe I ever have, I call for him.

"Shaun... Please! Ohpleasedon'tstop. OH!" He moves up and swallows my cock, demonstrating his skill at yet another thing. 

I don't know where he got the lube or lotion or ... whatever it was, but after massaging my balls, he breaches me with a finger, thoroughly streching me open, even though it's been years since I've been fucked. 

I don't know how long this lasts but it can't have been long. I'd have exploded if it actually took as much time as it felt. 

He rose from my cock and I went to help him get his cock into me.

But he stopped me.

"I don't like to be touched. I'll do the touching."

He then grabbed both of my wrists and holds them above my head. 

"Alright?" He asks as almost an afterthought. 

I just nod, unable to speak with how tightly wound I am. 

How he gets in me without using his hands I will never know, every time I've tried it slips off the other person, no matter how open they are.

His cock fills me just right and having only just seen it once, I think it's larger than I used to take. 

He hits my prostrate every third or fourth thrust but the full sensation has me on edge already. 

Shaun leans down and nips at my kneck a few more times and it's over for me. I come all over my stomach and he lets go with one of his hands to reach down and slide his fingers in it. I shudder as he continues to fuck me and draw patterns in my cum.

"Let me have it, please let me have it, Shaun. Cum in me please!" I don't know why he makes me this submissive and possessive at the same time. 

He smirks (something I'VE never seen him do before) and just says, "Not yet."

I start begging, sobbing for his cum. He fucks me harder.

I'm hard again, having never fully gone down from cumming the first time do to the attention to my prostate. 

My cock and my ass are throbbing but I havent cum twice this quickly since my Master's program and think he'll have to stop before I can again. 

But he hits my prostrate just right... and bites my kneck just hard enough... and flicks my nipple just so...

And I cum again, clenching down on him harder than before and he groans my name as he pushes himself into me. 

"Here it comes, baby" Oh, I haven't been called the in years! If I hadn't just cum, I would have at the name. 

But he does. Filling my ass and felling so good. 

 

We don't hear the door open or see her shake her head, but we do hear when she speaks. 

"Well, you can't say anything when I tell you about Daddy now I guess." She shakes her head again now that she knows we see her.

"J-jessica, I-i..." she stops me.

"No don't even start, its not an issue. Didn't you just hear what I said? I'm doing the same thing, my relationship just isn't anything you could call new."

I just smile and chuckle a bit, considering I always thought she and Aaron were a bit closer then they presented.

"Well if your Daddy is who I think he is that would make so much sense." 

Shaun pipes up now. 

"You called Dr. Glassman that a few days ago, does that mean he is your lover?" 

Jessica laughs and says, "Yes, Shaun, he is. But I'd appreciate you keeping that information to the four of us from now on, okay? It would hurt his reputation for anyone to find out he has a relationship with someone he knew when she was a teen and he a parent. Now, why don't you both get dressed and then I can help you with the hickies."

I go to get up before I realize, "Um, Shaun. Can I get up now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you think i should add to this...


End file.
